Silver Knights
by Freckleman
Summary: In ancient times a group of heroes protected good and fought off evil. Now the Knights are dead and their heirs are being targeted for revenge...which is likely to change the world as we know it, It's Time to Duel! PLEASE read and REVIEW or no update!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Episode One

Duel in the Night Part One

"Are you sure that's them?" Five figures draped in black robes sat atop a tall building in the heart of Domino. Below them the people of Domino hurried busily along on the sidewalk, not bothering to stop enjoy the city. Across the street five kids sat at a table outside of a sidewalk café.

The figure on the far left nodded, "All signs point to yes."

The figure in the middle responded, "But there are five of them and…"

The figure to the right cut them off, "Only three of them are Knights, and wouldn't it be nice if the _one_ were here."

They all nodded before he continued, "But even if he isn't…our job is to find out which three of them are Knights and then…"

The five figures chuckled to themselves, and soon disappeared into the setting sun.

Below on Domino City's Main Street five friends rose from the small table at which they had been eating and moved towards the northern part of the city.

There were three boys in the group and two girls. The main boy of the group's name was Kaleb. He had short blond hair that was spike up. He had smooth white skin and bright blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

One of Kaleb's best friends was James. James had dark skin and jet black hair. He had dark brown eyes and he was wearing a black sweatshirt and denim jeans.

Behind James walked Hikaru. Hikaru had pale skin and long brown hair. His black eyes were sharp and narrow, giving him a mean look. He had on a black T-shirt and dark kakis.

Hikaru's cousin, Mimi, stood in front with Kaleb. She had long black hair and big brown eyes, almost the opposite of Hikaru. She was wearing a white tank top and a pink mini skirt. She had a pink beanie on her head and a pair of pink flip flops.

Beside James stood the tallest (And skinniest) one in the group, Kiki. Kiki had always felt closest to James and Kaleb. She had long, wavy, dirty-blond hair and hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a white tank top like Mimi and a denim bubble skirt below, with a pair of leather boots on her feet.

"Come on guys," Kiki defended as the group proceeded towards the more residential part of Domino.

"Stop making fun of Kaleb _just_ because he likes Clarissa. Make fun of him because he is _obsessed_ with her." The group laughed and Kiki made little kissing noises with her lips.

James laughed and the entire group began mimicking Kiki.

Kaleb snarled, "I told you a thousand times, I don't like that slut Clarissa!"

Mimi snickered and Hikaru began laughing maniacally, "Sure you don't."

Kaleb growled as the laughter grow louder.

"Don't worry Kaleb," Mimi whispered. "I'll support your relationship, heck I'll even be the bridesmaid if you want." As Mimi began humming "Here Comes the Bride" Kaleb grew bright red in the face.

"Oh yeah you guys can dish it but you can't take it! You act like you're so better then me, but not one of you has ever beaten me in a duel!"

James nodded, "That's true. But might I add that we actually have lives and don't spend _all_ day dueling, just part of it."

Kaleb growled, "Yeah right. Why don't you come over to my house, I'll duel all of you…and win!"

James nodded, "Sure. And then since your parents are on vacation after dueling we can have a…"

Everyone but Kaleb suddenly shouted, "HOUSE PARTY!"

Kaleb groaned, it was going to be a long night.

The group arrived at Kaleb's home around 8:30. The sun was almost undetectable as it sunk beneath the horizon. Although it was early July, Kaleb shivered as he approached his home, something about it made him uneasy.

Kaleb led the group up to the door, and as he fumbled for his keys he heard a soft chuckle from above. He jerked his head up but saw no one. His friends continued chatting loudly as Kaleb found the key. Then he heard the chuckle, except now it was slowly morphing into a low laugh. Suddenly James stopped to listen and as the group grew silent the laugh grew louder.

"Who's there," Mimi screeched, frozen in fear.

The next thing Kaleb new he was thrown into the street, with four teenagers landing on top of him. They groaned and moaned and slowly rose back up, before them five hooded figures stood, blocking the path to Kaleb's house.

"Who are you, you creeps," James screamed out.

Simultaneously all five figures responded, "We are the ones whom have watched you in the night."

The group shivered and Kaleb worked up the nerve to respond, "Well what do you want?"

The figure all the way to the right stepped forward, "If you would like your parents back safely, Kaleb Johnson, then I suggest you beat me, in a duel!"

Kaleb stood horrified, "my-my, my parents?"

Hikaru stepped forward, "What have you done with Kaleb's parents?"

The figure chuckled, "We intercepted their plane on the way to Aruba, they'll be alright, as long as you agree to our terms."

Kaleb stood, frozen to the spot. Mimi stepped forward and whispered, "Agree to the duel, stall for time, we'll call the cops."

Kaleb nodded, "All right (He brought his duel disk and deck with him every where). But just tell me who you are."

The figure nodded, "I am Shinobi, and if you want to learn more it is simple, beat me in a duel."

The figure held up his arm, and placed his palm vertically up. His sleeve slid back to reveal a thin, bony, hand. On it was a large purple diamond, and around the diamond were a strange scripture Kaleb could not decipher.

Suddenly the diamond began to glow and black shadows began encompassing the group.

"What's going on," Kaleb scream. But it was no use; suddenly they were trapped inside what appeared to be a sphere of shadows. The group backed away from the hooded figures and Mimi frantically reached for her cell phone, only to find the screen to read "No Service".

Kaleb tried to remain calm as he spoke, "Wh-wh-what is this place?"

The man snickered, "This, my friend, is a shadow game." Below Shinobi and Kaleb's feet a purple diamond appeared, forming a perimeter around the duel, preventing anyone from interfering.

"A-a-a shadow game," Kaleb stuttered. He had heard about these duels in a myth. Egyptians used them as a past time. And supposedly they had returned ten years ago and Yugi Muto, the great King of Games had fought them off. But people said that was just a rumor Yugi started to promote himself.

Shinobi continued, "You see, your world, the Human Realm, is not the only world that exists. Two other worlds for example are the Shadow Realm and the Monster Realm.

Kaleb stood dumbfounded as Shinobi continued, "I was originally from this pathetic realm. Until one day I was banished to the Shadow Realm. There I wandered for many years until I came across my Master, and he granted me the power to return to the Human Realm, as long as I took care of some of his unfinished business."

One of the other figures hissed, "Shinobi that's enough!"

Shinobi grinned, "Yes that is enough, if you want to find out more Kaleb, then you'll have to beat me in a duel!"

Kaleb stood motionless for a moment, letting it all sink in. "Other realms," he whispered softly. It had to be a dream, it had to be.

But as Kaleb stood there and realized he wasn't going to wake up it hit him, this was all real.

Kaleb spoke softly, "What happens…if I lose?"

Shinobi smiled, "Your soul will be sacrificed to my master."

Kaleb stood horrified, and Shinobi spoke again impatiently, "You can surrender now; it will make this whole process much easier for me."

James stepped forward, but he couldn't step over the outline of the diamond. "Kaleb," he whispered fiercely.

"This is all just some sick joke," he continued. "It's some holograms and spooky shadows, just beat him in a duel…I know you can."

Kaleb nodded, "Ok." And with that the duel began.

Kaleb: 8000

Shinobi: 8000

Shinobi roughly grabbed the top card in his deck, marking the beginning of his turn.

He began chuckling softly, it was the same bone chilling chuckle as the one Kaleb heard when he first got home.

"Well, this is going to be fun," and with that Shinobi summoned his first monster.

"Eria the Water Charmer (500/1500)," he announced proudly. A splash of water hit the field and suddenly a small girl with icy blue hair, draped in a brown cloak, and wielding a blue staff appeared in front of Shinobi.

Kaleb couldn't help but chuckle, "You do realize that she _only_ has 500 attack points."

Shinobi nodded, "I do. And I'll advise you, to watch your mouth."

Kaleb shuddered as Shinobi activated a trap card from his hand, "Ultimate Offering!"

Kaleb groaned as a card depicted a red demon drawing energy from a green figure materialized in front of Shinobi.

Shinobi laughed and explained, "At the cost of 500 life points per turn I am allowed one extra normal summon." And in an instant Shinobi placed another monster on the field.

This time the splash of water was a massive tsunami that consumed most of the field. From it what appeared to be an older form of Eria the Water Charmer emerged. She was dressed in the same clothes and held the same massive staff, except her hair was wild and long, reaching down almost to her feet.

As Shinobi's life points dropped down to 7500 (Kaleb: 8000 Shinobi: 8000) due to Ultimate Offering he announced the arrival of, "Raging Eria (800/1500)."

Kaleb nodded, it was an older form of Eria as he guessed. "Sorry to break it to you Shinobi, but your new Eria isn't much more powerful then your other one."

Shinobi laughed, "Poor child, it's time for you to see the big picture." Shinobi chuckled before announcing, "I activate the effect of Raging Eria, by sacrificing one Water monster I can special summon another one from my hand!"

Kaleb braced himself as Eria the Water Charmer slowly disintegrated into thin air. Raging Eria absorbed her younger self and raised her staff up to full height and began chanting.

Suddenly a tsunami double the size of the previous one consumed the field, throwing Kaleb back into the shadows. The water began moving around Raging Eria, around and around until it suddenly rose into the air. The tsunami suddenly formed the figure of a face and hands, and a strange symbol was placed in the tsunami's hands. It was then that Kaleb realized what was going on.

Shinobi chuckled and announced, "Isn't it wonderful, how in one turn, at the cost of 500 life points, I have the power to summon…Suijin (2500/2400)?"

Kaleb stood dumbstruck at the almighty monster standing next to Raging Eria. Suijin was a monster of legends, a force not to be reckoned with.

Shinobi laughed, "Well I think I've done enough for one turn," and he ended his turn with two cards in his hand.

Kaleb took the top card off his deck, his hands were shaking ferociously. He couldn't believe what Shinobi had pulled off in the first turn of the duel.

Suddenly his friends broke off into an outburst of "Kaleb you rock! Go Kaleb, you can beat him! Kaleb, Kaleb, Kaleb, Kaleb…."

Kaleb smiled and studied the six cards that made up his hand. He quickly devised a plan and took action.

"You're not the only one who can dish out powerful monsters in your first turn," Kaleb took a pause before continuing. "I activate Polymerization, allowing me to fuse together the Lord of D. in my hand with Divine Dragon Ragnarok and summon…King Dragun (2400/1100)!"

Suddenly a large man clothed in bright silver armor and masked with a dragon's face appeared. Beside him a long, thin, white dragon appeared, firing thunderbolts out of its body.

A large black vortex appeared in the center of the field and both monsters were sucked inside. Large lightning bolts were shot from inside the vortex as anticipation was building outside of it.

Suddenly the vortex stood still, and the thin, golden, face of a dragon appeared.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Silver Knights…

Kaleb's duel against Shinobi rages on, with both duelists dishing out their bests. But who will be the victor? What fate will Kaleb face if he loses? And what becomes of Shinobi if he loses? Who are the hooded figures and what do they want with Kaleb and the gang? Some light **may** be shed on the current situation, while some will remain in the darkness, next time on Silver Knights…


End file.
